Momentos
by mylena.figueira
Summary: Um conjunto de Drabbles em que Sherlock e John estão juntos. Conteúdo Slash!
1. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

Era noite de natal, a neve caia do lado de fora do 221B deixando as ruas e tudo o que nelas havia brancos. No lado de dentro, o fogo ardia na lareira deixando o ambiente quente e agradável. Em frente a uma das janelas, tocando uma leve melodia em seu violino e observando o fenômeno acontecer, estava Sherlock Holmes. E sentado em sua poltrona preferida, lendo um livro, estava John Watson.

John estava concentrado em seu livro quando de repente a música cessou, deu uma breve olhada por cima do livro e viu que Sherlock havia parado de tocar e agora estava olhando fixamente a janela. Voltou a se concentrar rapidamente em seu romance.

Sherlock se encaminhou à lareira que estava enfeitada graças a Sra. Hudson que os havia obrigado a enfeitar todo o apartamento. Pegou uma pequena caixa azul, se virou para John, entregou-lhe e ficou de pé esperando ele abrir o embrulho.

John não estava acostumado a receber presentes de Sherlock, portanto, estranhou aquele ato. Colocou o livro na pequena mesa de centro e abriu a caixinha se assustando com o conteúdo que nela havia: Duas finas alianças de prata e por dentro de uma delas liam-se as palavras: Merry Christmas!

John havia adorado o presente, mas ainda não acreditava no que via.

Antes que John pudesse falar alguma coisa Sherlock falou - Eu só queria que esse dia tivesse um significado para mim! – Olhou nos olhos de John e completou encabuladamente - Então... você aceita?

Sherlock nunca havia baixado a guarda assim, mais sabia que, por quem ele estava fazendo, valia a pena.

* * *

Desculpem qualquer coisa HAHA

Adoro Johnlock então resolvi fazer esse pequeno conjunto de drabbles deles já juntinhos *-*

Qualquer erro de concordância ou português por favor me avisem, estou sempre tentando melhorar minhas fanfics!

Obrigado por ler rs

Reviews são muito bem aceitas rs e críticas também!

Ahh pra quem é do RJ teremos um evento dia 6 de janeiro organizado pelo Sherlock BBC Brasil. Quem quiser saber mais é só acessar a página no facebook do Grupo Sherlock BBC Brasil!


	2. I

Era uma manhã chuvosa de sábado e o relógio indicava onze horas. John havia acabado de acordar e continuou deitado na cama como era de costume fazer aos finais de semana já que eram os únicos dias que não tinha trabalho. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade que vinha das janelas o cegou, então ficou ali por mais algum tempo até que escutou as cortinas sendo puxadas e sentiu a claridade diminuir. Um pequeno sorriso brotou no canto de sua boca. Ele já sabia quem estava ali e ficava feliz por aquilo.

Sherlock estava usando seu pijama e seu roupão azul de seda. Depois de fechar as cortinas e as portas para deixar o ambiente mais escuro se deitou ao lado de John e ficou fitando-o por algum tempo até perceber que o mesmo já não dormia mais.

- John? Não precisa fingir que está dormindo.

John abriu os olhos e se virou para Sherlock – Gosto de sentir seus olhos sobre mim – Ele falou sorrindo.

- Mas por que fingir que está dormindo se você sabe que eu não tiraria os olhos de você de qualquer jeito?

- Somente fique quieto – John falou colocando uma perna por cima da de Sherlock, passando seus braços em volta dele e aconchegando a cabeça em seu peito.

Sherlock sentia a respiração de John e já começava a escutar os roncos baixos, como ele adorava aquilo. Então, quase que instantaneamente, caiu num sono tão calmo quanto o do outro.


	3. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

O último dia do ano, nada melhor do que passar o último dia do ano com uma pessoa que você ama, pensou John, que estava sentado no sofá com Sherlock aconchegado em seu peito. John pegou a garrafa de champanhe que estava na pequena mesa de centro e encheu sua taça e a de Sherlock.

- O que você deseja para o próximo ano? – Perguntou John.

- O que eu desejo todos os dias, que as pessoas sejam menos estúpidas e que aconteçam crimes cada vez mais intrigantes e perturbadores que me tirem do tédio!

John bebeu o conteúdo de sua taça e ficou olhando para a janela quando de repente o céu se iluminou com várias cores, várias pequenas e coloridas explosões. As pessoas na rua gritavam e celebravam a chegada de um novo ano, um ano que para muitas delas seria melhor, mais produtivo, feliz ou quaisquer outras coisas que elas desejassem. Mas para John o que viesse seria sempre bom por que agora ele tinha Sherlock ao seu lado.

Feliz Ano Novo. – John falou olhando para o rosto de Sherlock – Posso te beijar?

Sherlock deu um breve sorriso e respondeu em seu melhor tom de felicidade: Sempre.

* * *

Mas um "especial" pra vocês rs

Obrigada por lerem e feliz ano novo Sherlockians!


	4. II

Essa é pra descontrair rs

* * *

John estava sentado em sua poltrona concentrado em um livro qualquer quando escutou a voz de Sherlock que vinha do sofá de frente para si.

- Joooooooooooohn – Sherlock o chamava com a voz arrastada.

- Sim Sherlock? – John respondeu distraidamente ainda concentrado em seu livro.

- JOOOOOOOOHN – Sherlock o chamou mais alto.

- O que você quer Sherlock? – John abaixou o livro e o olhou um pouco chateado por ter tirado sua concentração.

- Eu estou entediado.

-E o que você quer que eu faça Sherlock?

- Você sabe que é o único que me consegue tirar do tédio.

- E o que você acha que farei para lhe tirar do tédio? - John queria acabar logo com aquela conversa para voltar a sua leitura.

- Aquilo John.

- Aquilo o qu... ah não Sherlock... AQUILO não! Eu não vou fazer aquilo com você, vá procurar outro!– John falou com a voz cansada.

- Mas John você sabe que eu só gosto de fazer com você! – Sherlock falou olhando nos olhos de John.

- Sherlock, você sempre faz alguma coisa errada e eu nem sei por que fui te ensinar.

- A John, mas é tão bom e me tira do tédio. Pena que sempre acaba rápido de mais.

- Sempre acaba rápido por que você não consegue chegar até o fim. Você sempre inventa coisas novas! Sabe que eu gosto das coisas normais, clássicas!

- Ahh vamos John.. sei que você gosta e não vai me negar isso!

John respirou fundo e se levantou da poltrona, deixou o livro marcado em cima da mesa. – Ta ok, mas só se fizermos do meu jeito, tudo bem?

- Ok, do seu jeito.

John se encaminhou até o quarto voltando com a caixa do jogo Detetive na mão. Sentou no sofá ao lado de Sherlock e falou:

- E lembre-se, a vítima não pode ser o assassino!

* * *

Obrigada por lerem \o/


	5. III

John havia acabado de chegar do trabalho e estava um pouco cansado. Só pensava em tomar um banho e ir dormir. Subiu as escadas do 221B e passou pela sala cumprimentando Sherlock que nem sequer lhe respondeu. John não ligava pra isso, sabia que Sherlock estava mergulhando em pensamentos.

Foi até seu quarto e depositou a maleta que carregava numa pequena mesa que ali havia, retirou a jaqueta, a blusa e caminhou em direção ao banheiro indo diretamente para a pia, lavou seu rosto e ficou se encarando no espelho. Depois de alguns minutos se afastou dali e retirou o resto das roupas que usava. Entrou no pequeno Box, abriu o chuveiro e ficou ali, de olhos fechados, sentindo a água passear por todo seu corpo. De repente sentiu dedos frios, longos e ágeis dedilhando todo o seu abdômen. Ele não se assustou somente se deixou levar pelo momento. Sentiu beijos quentes em seu pescoço e levou uma mão para trás, agarrando os cachos negros e perfeitos do outro. Sentiu o corpo magro do moreno encostando-se ao seu e dividindo a água que agora cobria os dois corpos.

John só desejava ficar ali, dividir aquele momento de calmaria com Sherlock. Virou-se, o olhou, lhe deu um leve beijo no queixo e se permitiu pronunciar as palavras mais bonitas de seu vocabulário:

- Eu te amo.

* * *

Ta ai mais uma drabble para vocês rs

Vou dar uma paridinha com esse conjunto de fics por um tempinho!

Mas eu volto!

Obrigada por lerem \o/


	6. Happy Valentines Day

**Happy Valentines Day**

John foi até a cozinha onde Sherlock estava sentado olhando em seu microscópio.

- Sherlock, eu sei que você não gosta muito de receber presentes mas... toma.

Sherlock voltou sua atenção a John e recebeu o embrulho vermelho olhando-o rapidamente.

- Outra camisa John? – Sherlock se levantou da cadeira e abriu o pacote.

- Ah, é que como eu rasguei a sua preferida achei que você gostaria de outra igual.

- Oh é verdade, a roxa, e pelo jeito a preferência por ela não era só minha, dado o jeito que você a tirou de mim. – Enquanto falava o detetive rodeava John.

Sherlock abraçou John por trás e colou sua boca no ouvido do Doutor.

-E você poderia me dizer como rasgou minha camisa? – sussurrou.

- Você sabe Sherlock, eu não preciso ficar falando – John estava começando a ficar com face avermelhada.

- Você sabe que eu adoro ouvir...

- Ok, eu a rasguei quando... estava te levando... para o quarto – Falou um John nervoso e excitado.

Sherlock deu um leve beijo no pescoço de John e se afastou rapidamente.

-Pegue o seu presente, está em cima da mesa da sala.

John ainda ficou alguns segundos parado no mesmo lugar quando prestou atenção no que Sherlock lhe tinha dito.

- Um presente? Você comprou um presente pra mim?

- Não exatamente. Digamos que eu tenho feito!

John foi até a mesa da sala e encontrou sua caneca cheia de chá.

-Ah, você fez chá pra mim. Obrigado Sherlock – John falou animado, Sherlock nunca fazia chá pra ninguém, nem pra si mesmo.

Levou a caneca aos lábios e saboreou o chá. Quando terminou de beber levou a caneca de volta à cozinha.

Sherlock estava sentado em uma das cadeiras observando John que foi em sua direção e lhe deu um demorado beijo nos lábios.

- Obrigado novamente e feliz dia dos namorados Sherlock.

- Eu acho melhor você ir para o quarto e se preparar.

- Me preparar pra que exatamente?

- Se meus estudos estavam corretos vai começar a fazer efeito em 2 minutos.

- O que vai fazer efei... SHERLOCK, eu não acredito que você fez isso... você me... drogou?

- Não exatamente, é só um novo afrodisíaco que estou testando! – Sherlock falou com um sorriso no rosto

- Afrodisíaco? – John olhava para Sherlock com os olhos arregalados.

Sherlock segurou John pela cintura e foi guiando-o para o quarto.

- Agora temos um minuto para nos prepararmos, feliz dia dos namorados John Watson!

* * *

Volteeei!

Reviews são bem aceitas xD

Obrigada por lerem e espero que tenham gostado desse novo especial!


End file.
